


Fiery Passion on Windy Hills

by BlackAce70



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blade on Mobian Action, Constant Climaxes, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Princess Peach is a sassy little gal here, Pyra and Mythra comically argue with one another, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex on the Beach, Shared senses, Sonic just deals with it., Stomach Bulge, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, headlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It's been a few months since Pyra and Mythra had joined Smash. It had also been a few months since the two had entered a secret relationship with the resident Blue Blur from Mobius. Their latest escapade takes them to the wonderful country of Adabat. Where our hedgehog enjoys some passionate sex on the beach with his lovely 2-in-1 girlfriend.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Mythra, Sonic the Hedgehog/Pyra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Fiery Passion on Windy Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure self-indulgence and to celebrate Pyra and Mythra finally coming to Smash. Hope y'all enjoy my favorite new crack pairing.

“And that’s game!” 

With a swift and sudden sweep kick connecting with the back of her legs and tripping her up from underneath. Pyra cried out lightly as she found herself dropping to the ground on her back. A red and white sneaker stepping on the Aegis’ stomach and pinning her down in place while her sword was away from her. Signaling the end of the fight with her being declared the loser. Sighing she looked down at the foot pressing against her, belonging to a grinning blue hedgehog that was staring down at her, while resting his arms on his bent knee. 

“Not bad Pyra, you almost had me a few times in that last match. I guess that’s what one should expect from the legendary Aegis.” 

A low groan left the lovely redhead as she rubbed her head, but maintained a soft smile on her face as she looked up at her opponent, “Great match Sonic, but I gotta say, that speed of yours is crazy and admittedly, a bit unfair. I could barely keep up with it.” 

_ “I’ll tell you what’s unfair, his stupid homing attacks and spindashes. My head’s still ringing from the last time he clocked me,”  _ Ranted Mythra inside of Pyra’s head. 

Chuckling, Sonic removed his foot from Pyra’s gut and offered a hand to the blade. Who kindly accepted as she was helped up off the ground. Standing up straight, though she had a bit of a stumble due to her disorientation until Sonic caught her. The two stared into one another’s eyes for a few moments, before the sound of footsteps snapped them out of it. Turning to see Shulk, Princess Peach, and Megaman making their way over to them. 

Shulk was the first to speak, “Fantastic match you two, I could tell you two were giving it all you got.” 

“Definitely,” Peach said with a smile while Rock nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, that was a great fight.” Exclaimed the blue bomber. 

“Thanks, guys,” Pyra smiled, “I think I’m managing to figure out most of all the stage mechanics. Though it is a bit tough remembering all of them.”

“They can be a bit tedious at first, but that’s what makes it all fun in my genuine opinion.” Peach smiled as he folded his arms, “Anyways, Pyra, by chance do you and Sonic want to hang out with us and a few others?

“Yeah, we were looking to head out into town and head for that new cafe that opened recently,” Rock chimed in. 

The aforementioned duo looked at one another before waving their hands, “Nah/I’m good.” Was their response. 

“I was actually planning on traveling with Sonic for the day,” She said, casually leaning into the blue hedgehog and rested her arm on his quills. Which looked a bit awkward given how shorter he was compared to him. “He promised to take me so that we could explore some more of his world.” 

Sonic grinned, Yeah,” He leaned into Pyra and placed his arm at her back, “After I told her all about the many Zones that Mobius has back home she’s been begging me to show them to her whenever we got a chance.” 

“Ah, that’s a shame, but I understand at least,” Shulk said, smiling, “I have to say, you two have gotten really close since Pyra and Mythra’s arrival in Smash.” 

The two looked at one another before regarding Shulk, “I guess you could say that.” Sonic grinned. 

Pyra on the other hand smiled, though if one looked closely, they would’ve noticed a faint blush appearing on her face. The cause for it was due to a certain naughty gesture being conducted by Sonic while the pair were talking with their friends. As the Aegis could feel the Mobian’s hand slowly travel downwards, stopping just at her ass and giving her plump rear a soft squeeze. While the redhead slowly made circles with her finger on one of Sonic’s quills. Subtle gestures that was discreet went unnoticed by everyone, save for a certain blonde princess. 

“...” 

“Anyways, I think we should get going,” Sonic said, letting his hands go and standing forward. 

Shulk nodded, “Quite.” 

Pyra waved to the trio, “Be sure to bring us back something good if ya can.” 

“You got it Pyra,” Chirped Rock. 

With that said, Sonic took the chance to scoop up Pyra into his arms and turned away from the group. Giving one last wave to the group, Pyra held on tightly to Sonic as the hedgehog took off in a sonic boom. The lovely redhead letting a scream at the top of her lungs before it quickly devolved into laughter that eventually faded into the distance. Shulk at the others shielding themselves from the gust of winds caused by Sonic’s departure. 

“It kinda sucks that Pyra and Sonic couldn’t join us. I think they would’ve liked the new cafe.” Rock mulled with a hint of disappointment in his tone. 

“I’m sure there’s always next time,” Shulk reassured while rubbing the boy’s head, “Plus in fairness, they did have plans established before we appeared. Can’t say I’m not envious though,” The Monade wielder looked into the distance where the two blitzed off to. “I wonder which zone Sonic will be escorting Pyra to this time.” 

Peach simply folded her arms and leaned her head into her hand, a small odd-looking smile on her face, “Oh. I’m sure wherever they went, Sonic’s gonna make sure she has the time of her life.” 

-X-

And Peach would have no idea how right she would be. Not long after they had left, Sonic and Pyra jumped through a Warp Ring and was instantly teleported to the wonderful cultural island of Adabat. This archaeological marvel was a breathtaking sight to behold to newcomers and tourists visiting for vacation. Combined with its amazing beaches as well as the many delicious foods, and historical sightings. It was a perfect spot for someone to spend the day. 

. . . Not that any of that mattered to Sonic or Pyra on the other hand. 

Ways away from the main city, Sonic and Pyra found themselves stationed at a secret cove that Sonic had managed to find during one of his many runs through this continent. Secluded and discreet it provided for the perfect hiding spot for the secret loving couple. 

The two already found themselves on the sandy beach beneath them, making out fiercely as both Sonic and Pyra worked quickly to get the Aegis’ outfit off of her voluptuous figure. Though Pyra could’ve technically just tapped the crest on her chest and have it disappear without much effort. There was something more… carnal having someone strip her clothes right off of her body lust-fueled abandon. Feeling her lover tear off the fabric containing her desirable bust before grabbing a handful of her chest and giving them a firm squeeze. The sensation was enough to make her shudder behind the kiss, a shock of pleasure running up her spine as she unconsciously bucked her hips grinding against the Mobian’s crotch with her own. 

Their kiss broke abruptly, the two staring at each other while Pyra could feel Sonic’s member pressing up against her crotch, her shorts the only thing standing in her way from her boyfriend’s throbbing erection, “Well, I see someone’s eager to go.” 

“Says the girl who threw herself at me the moment we arrived,” Sonic smirked, earning a brief pout from the redhead. But he knew for a fact that what he said was true, as Pyra had been looking forward to this secret rendezvous for a few days now, just as much as he did. 

Between them hanging out with their Smash friends, the constant matches, and Pyra and Mythra still more or less getting themselves adjusted to the Smash Mansion. The two rarely found the time to be together ever since they started their secret relationship. Why keep such a thing a secret in the first place, even they didn’t know the reason anymore. But they would be lying if they said that the fun of hiding it along with the thrill of being caught didn’t excite them at times. 

Plus it gave them the opportunity to a little creative with their dating spots and secret getaway locations. 

Giving him another quick kiss, Pyra lifted herself off of Sonic’s waist and repositioned herself in between the mobian’s legs. Coming face to face with his member, inciting a deep blush on her face as she got a good look. As always, it stood at a staggering 10 near 11-inches in length and had some significant girth to it. A sight that never ceased to amaze the Aegis Sisters. 

_ “For a little guy, he sure packs a monster down there, doesn’t he?” Mythra commented in her head. Though she tried to keep her tone normal, there was clear shock and awe.  _

Pyra’s cheeks burned at the comment, but brush it to the side as she took his member into her hand. The shaft, being large enough to where her fingers could barely wrap around it. She started off with slow gentle strokes, enjoying the soft twitches it gave off as it throbbed in her hand. Every fiber of Pyra’s being wanted to immediately take it into her mouth, but she held off on it. She wanted to make sure he was nice and ready for her. Cupping his balls alongside his shaft, gave it a massage while she pumped her hand up and down even faster. Watching as it slowly grew to its full erection, only then did she wrap her soft lip-gloss coated lips for a soft kiss on his engorged tip before bobbing her head downwards, taking in inch after inch of his member into her mouth. Humming as her ears was treated to the sound of the hedgehog hissing in pleasure as she deepthroated him. 

“P-Pyra…”

The taste of Sonic’s cock was delicious, it was admittedly a bit odd at first. But far from unpleasant as it coated her tongue all over as it brought a delightful shiver to her body. The moment her soft lips kissed the base of his shaft, she slowly raised her head up before bringing it back down. Repeating the motion over and over in a rhythmic fashion, her eyes fluttering a bit before closing, letting out a hum of bliss as she sucked off the mobian. One of her silky soft hands was still fondling Sonic’s balls while the other made its way between the Aegis’ legs. Dipping into her shorts and plunging two digits into her core. A wave of pleasure coursed through her as she fingered herself on the cove floor. The gentle sounds of the ocean waves providing a lovely ambient noise along with her moans. 

Sonic watched as Pyra easily went down on him, noting the lack of struggle she had since the last time they had done it. Whereas before she struggled to get even half of him in, now she was able to casually deepthroat his cock all the way without any hassle, “You’ve really improved a lot.” He chuckled when she glanced up and winked up at him, “How about you use your tits? You know how much I can’t get enough of them.” 

_ “I call dibs on this part!”  _

“?!” A flash of golden light occurred, forcing Sonic to shield his eyes briefly until it died down to reveal the newcomer. In place of what used to a short mop of fiery red hair was now a sea of golden blonde silky locks that cascaded all the way down to the woman’s lower back. Along with a pair of golden eyes to replace the red that had been staring lovingly up at him. This time, the new girl was wearing a more confident and a bit lustful expression as she removed Sonic’s cock from her mouth to grin up at the stunned hedgehog. 

“Mythra?” 

Said blonde Aegis Blade gave the Mobian a two-fingered salute “Sup there, big guy?” 

_ “Ah Mythra, no fair!” Pyra whined childishly, no doubt having a cute pout on her face due to being forced to switch places with her so abruptly.  _

“Sorry Pyra, but victory goes to those who strike first. Besides, you’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn to please out not so little hedgehog.” She chuckled, before lifting up her chest up and wrapped them around Sonic’s shaft. Making him groan out to the soft mounds enveloping him all around. Making Mythra’s grin immediately morph into a cheeky smirk. 

“Yeah, you know you love that. Just like you said before, you could never get tired of these legendary babies huh?” She smirked at the soft moan that left Sonic’s lips as she rubbed her breasts up and down the meaty fuckstick, the intense heat providing a nice warmth to her. Sonic couldn’t keep himself from bucking his hips, thrusting his cock deep into her chest, matching Mythra’s movements in perfect sync. The tip kissing the blonde’s lips each time it poked out from the top. 

Mythra wasn’t one to waste an opportunity either, quickly taking the tip into her mouth just like Pyra had before. And suckled on it, the difference between her and her other-self. Her oral ministrations were more aggressive and had a somewhat dominant take to it. Sonic could only grab a handful of sand underneath him as he felt Mythra’s tongue swirl around the tip before she began bobbing her head slightly. Taking in whatever inches that wasn’t swallowed up by her tits. 

_ “I’ll never get over just how soft those things are,”  _ Even after the first time they had done. Sonic could swear they got softer each and every time he felt them against some parts of his body. Letting out a grunt, Sonic could feel himself getting closer to cumming, Mythra’s amazing paizuri along with the blowjob Pyra had started earlier with her currently handling it. Sonic couldn’t hold himself back anymore and came, bucking his hips and lodging his member deep into the very back of the blonde’s throat as he held her head down. Hissing out in pure pleasure from the sweet released. 

Mythra shuddered at the rough handling as she eagerly swallowed Sonic’s load. Moaning out a soft giggle behind each gulp, at first she thought Mobian jizz would taste weird when she and Pyra had first done it with their boyfriend. But surprisingly enough, it tastes a lot better than regular spunk did. She swallowed a few more gulps before she had to come up for air, letting the final shot hit her face and chest. 

“Mm, fuck yeah~” She hummed, licking her lips. “Bet that felt amazing, huh?” 

Sonic shot the blonde aegis a wide grin, despite being slightly spent from that intense climax he had just now. “Heck yeah, you’ve really improved since last time.” 

“You know it,” She smirked and pushed Sonic down as she started mounting her hedgehog, using a hand to guide his cock to her entrance. “Now then, what do you say we get down-” 

Mythra would never get a chance to finish her statement as a bright golden flash overtook Sonic’s vision once again. This time, dying down to reveal none other than a pouting teary-eyed Pyra. 

“Pyra?” Exclaimed the stunned hedgehog.

_ “WHAT THE HELL PYRA?!” Mythra roared in the redhead’s conscious, “I was just about to have my fun!”  _

If it was possible, Pyra’s frown grew deeper, “You robbed me of my fun, it’s only fair I get this part!” She cut the connection between her and Mythra, just as the blonde started screeching in rage. Her deep frown quickly morphing into a pleasant smile as she leaned in towards her boyfriend, “Sorry about that, shall we continue?” 

Sonic simply sweatdropped at the redhead, “You know Mythra’s gonna be pissed off when she regains control again.” 

If Pyra looked concerned, she didn’t show it, “That’s nothing terribly new to me, unfortunately. I’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Pyra wasn’t looking to waste any more time talking as she seized Sonic’s lips with her own and made out with the anthro, all while impaling herself slowly on Sonic’s meaty pillar. Her folds giving way almost instantly and allowing her walls to clamp down and cling tightly to the inhumane size filling her up by the inch. Eyes fluttering, she could feel herself almost cumming from the humongous shaft piercing her insides. 

Sonic himself couldn’t resist letting out a groan of pleasure as his cock burrowed deep into Pyra’s insides. Whether or not it was because of her natural affinity for fire, Pyra’s core felt unbelievably hot, yet never to the point of feeling uncomfortable in any way. And it was a fact he was positive Pyra knew as well given how tight she loved to make her walls whenever she clamped down around him. Wanting to milk his cock as much as she could as she bounced happily up and down his length. Treating the mobian to the lovely sight of her plump, exotic tits bouncing animatedly in front of him. The almost hypnotic view they provided would be enough to entrance anyone that would be lucky enough to witness them. And for Sonic, they were all his to enjoy. Pulling her down to having both mounds hovering above his face, he wrapped his lips around one of them while taking the other into his hand. Kneading them firmly as if they were dough while tracing his tongue around the stiff sensitive nub, eliciting sweet-sounding moans from the fiery redhead above him. Pyra, who couldn’t hold her urges back anymore, wrapped her arms around her head and bucked her hips downward, rocking them aggressively as her pussy’s grip contracted tightly. 

Pyra’s sudden increase in speed didn’t go unchallenged by Sonic, who picked up the pace on his end. Tapping into his speed and thrusting violently into Pyra’s went core, making the Aegis blade cry out as she found herself going through an abrupt climax, her pussy squeezing tightly around Sonic’s member as she came all over him. Her lower body spasming uncontrollably, this didn’t stop Sonic whatsoever as he rode out the increased pleasure, working hard towards his own release. 

“Oh FUCK!” Pyra swore, her eyes rolling into her skull from the hyperspeed fucking. Tears beginning to run down her face as she hugged Sonic’s head close to her, smothering the hedgehog in her breasts. 

_ -X- _

_ “Lucky bitch!” Mythra swore in Pyra’s head, glaring heatedly as she watched everything from the subconscious. “That should be my pussy Sonic’s pounding into oblivion like that!”  _

_ -X- _

“P-Py,” Sonic grunted, feeling his length beginning to twitch and throb, “I-I’m… I’m getting close.” 

Pyra would’ve responded accordingly, but the best thing that the blade could muster at the moment was a slurred out “Harder~” to the hypersonic mobian. She barely registered both of Sonic’s hands on her ass as he forced them up and down manually. Her cunt massaging Sonic’s shaft for the final few thrusts until finally, he came. 

Pyra’s toes curled as the sensation of Sonic’s seed pouring into her womb. Hot, thick, and was completely potent and virile, the lovely redhead found herself going through yet another climax, coating his cock and their hips with more of her juices. The gentle and caring Aegis letting out a shuddered breath as she collapsed on top of Sonic and into the sand. Having collapsed from the overwhelming pleasure, much to the slight amusement of a certain hedgehog. 

“Guess she couldn’t handle it anymore.” 

_ “Bout time! Now it’s my turn!”  _

“Huh?” 

For what had to be the third time today since arriving here, Sonic had to shield his eyes from the blinding golden light once again (while also making a mental note to invest in some shades in the near future) and looked up to see Mythra slowly rising and grinning down at her. Though from the look of the strained smile on her face, he could tell she was reacting to the sudden wave of pleasure crashing down on her unprepared body. Their shared senses working full force into transferring whatever pleasure Pyra had felt prior, onto the blonde light wielder, who could only utter a soft “Fuck” as she lifted herself off of Sonic’s member. Allowing some of the cum to leak down her inner thighs. 

“Myth?” Sonic spoke, only to have the blonde silence him with a slender finger to his lips. 

“Uh uh, I don’t wanna hear it,” She said, harboring a cheeky grin to the mobian, “Pyra got her back blown out by you, now it’s only fair I get a turn,” Her grin widened when she saw Sonic was still all nice and hard, “And judging from your not so little friend there. It seems like you got enough in the tank for another go.” 

Sonic made to comment but was once again rendered silent by the sight of Mythra getting on her knees. Ass raised into the air with her face in the sand, showing off their delightfully round and soft bum to the hedgehog. The light Aegis having a teasing look in her eyes as she grabbed and spread herself wide apart, Showing her pink and puffed anal ring to him, which was winking enticingly to him. 

“Come on big guy, ya got one more hole to wreck before we head back. And I’m not budging until you grab these hips and knock the rings out this-” 

Sonic was already mounted on her, with his hands tightly gripping her child-bearing hips. A devious grin on his face as his cock tip was already stabbing at her puckering entrance. 

“...Ass?” 

**_*THRUST*_ **   
  


**_Mythra’s Ring Count: 100 → 0!_ **

“?!”

The blonde’s golden eyes shrank to mere dots from the sudden impalement. The Hero of Mobius spearing into her ass and running through her like a hot knife through butter. The cum and juices from his and Pyra’s previous climax serving as wonderful lube as he stretched out the tight muscle ring beyond its natural limits. Which served to agonize and arouse Mythra to no end, the girl having a slutty expression of bliss on her face as she grabbed fistfuls of sand in her grip.

“Hope you’re ready Myth,” Sonic smirked, grinding his length deep inside Mythra’s asshole, “Cause you asked for it!” 

“J-Just shut up and fuck MEEEEE~” The last word came out as a massive squeal as Sonic immediately started pounding away at her asshole. The Mobian Hedgehog’s hips a complete blur as he drilled in and out of the blonde’s depth. The tight ring of muscle standing no chance as it gave way to the intense bombardment made to her by the energetic stud. 

“Fuuu-hu-hu-huuuuuck~” Moaned out the Aegis in a delirious slur. Her mind quickly turning into mush from the harsh fucking her body was enduring here. “Cumming. Cumming cumming cumming. I’M CUMMING!” 

The hedgehog, in a surprising moment of restraint, paused momentarily as Mythra’s climax slammed into her like one of Sonic’s spindashes. Her legs quivering uncontrollably as she squirted her juices all over the sandy beach floor. Her breathing long since turned labor as she struggled to muster what little energy she had to stay conscious. A fact that proved to be harder than she thought as Sonic yanked on her hair and wrapped an arm around her head in a fierce headlock. Making the girl’s face flush a nice shade of red as her ass unconsciously tightened from the asphyxiated girl. But if one looked closer, they could see the silly-looking smile on Mythra’s face as she drooling incoherently from the chokehold Sonic was putting her in. 

“Man, you really are a masochist, aren’t you?” Commented the Mobian, not expecting to get an answer from the out of it blonde. He knew it was the truth anyway. For all the bluster Mythra loved to throw at times. She was a complete sub in the bedroom and definitely loved it rough, more than she would ever admit to him or even Pyra. 

“Well then, I think it’s time we wrap this up for the day.” 

Concentrating, electricity started coursing throughout his entire body. His eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of light blue, replacing his trademark emerald green, lightning dancing around within them. Mythra herself barely registered the sound of lightning crackling with her eyes, but let out a piercing howl as Sonic’s thrusting resumed once again. The sheer speed and ferocity of it all was unlike anything Mythra had experience before. The intensity of it was so much, it managed to snap Pyra out of her subconscious. Both Aegis personas having their senses sync together and sending their minds into overdrive. With one final thrust, Sonic poured everything he could into his hips and buried his cock into Mythra’s ass. Exploding with his final torrent of electrically coated jizz inside of the shapely blade, sending a crushing wave of lightning-laced bliss all over her body. Making Mythra and Pyra go through one last mind-numbing climax until they went limp in Sonic’s arm. 

“Ah man, that was great,” Sonic huffed, feeling himself becoming a little winded from the hot-blooded fuck session between the two, or… technically three of them. He didn’t know how, but Pyra and Mythra really knew how to get him to go all out. “We should do this again real soon.” 

Mythra blissfully faded away, letting Pyra return back in her place. The normally spunky redhead was unable to say anything at the moment as she harbored a look of broken ecstasy on her face as she stared off into the distances. 

God, did she love going out on these ventures with Sonic. 

-The Next Day- 

Early Afternoon had rolled around in the Smash Mansion, as the majority of the roster could be seen in the dining hall helping themselves to a wonderful meal. Pyra herself was eating slowly, wincing a bit as her body was still a wreck from the intense fuck session she and Mythra had with Sonic yesterday. Even after returning from the beach, she could still feel the presence of his dick rearranging her insides.

“But…” She smiled at her food, “I can’t say it wasn’t pleasant.” She uttered. She perked when she noticed Peach appearing before her, a tray with cake and some tea present. “Oh, Princess Peach.” 

“Good Afternoon Pyra,” The Mushroom Kingdom Royal smiled gently, “Would it be alright if I joined you?” 

Pyra smiled and motioned for her to take a seat down right next to her. The blonde princess graciously sat down and set her tray down to the side. There was a pleasant silence between the two female smashers until Peach decided to speak up. 

“So… how’d it feel having Sonic knock the rings out of you and Mythra yesterday?” 

“MMRPH?!” Pyra looked at her friend in alarm before she coughed, having choked on (ironically) a thick piece of her bratwurst that she had helped herself to for lunch. Mythra, meanwhile, was just looking at the princess in shock. How the hell did she figure out what they had been doing?!

“Well, I think I can get a pretty good idea from what you’re doing right now,” She giggled, lightly slapping Pyra on her back to let the food go down the correct pipe. Her amused grin widening watching the blade swallow the meal and look at her in horror and embarrassment. 

“H-How did…?”

“No need to feel embarrassed, I always knew.” She giggled as she took her tea and gave it a small sip. Then gave the girl a small side glance, “Besides, you’re not the only one to experience having their rings knocked out of their body, shall we say?”

“Wait What?” Both Blades said in unison as Peach casually partook in some of her cake.

“Exactly what I said,” She hummed, squealing a bit at the deliciousness of the Starbit cake, “You can think of me… as a fellow sister.” 

_ “Hold up!”  _ Mythra quickly replaced Pyra as she glared at Peach. Having an expression that demanded answers right then and there, “Are you telling me that you also-”

“Did you know that Sonic has access to his werehog form on a full moon?” Peach interrupted, making Mythra’s tirade stop short; her golden eyes going completely wide. 

“W-Wh- Were-what?” Mythra uttered, while Pyra was blushing up a storm inside of her Mythra’s head. Peach could only let out a small laugh, as she took Mythra’s glove-covered hand into her very own. 

“Oh, you and I are going to have a LOT to talk about Honey.” 


End file.
